Family Memories
by rockhotch31
Summary: The team and their families once again attend Thanksgiving at Aaron and Cait Hotchner's home. This is a continuation of my "Family" series with my OC Cait Barkley Hotchner, giving this holiday tradition a new spin.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Yup, it's that time of year again. And I like a challenge; to do this story every year, while making it new and fresh each time. *crosses fingers***

 **All rights to the** _ **Criminal Minds**_ **characters belong to Mark Gordon Studios, CBS and ABC Studios.**

 ***Knightly bow** *

Chapter 1

After the family's wonderful cross-country vacation, plus his week of doing projects around the house, Aaron Hotchner walked into the BAU Round Table Room the last Monday in August.

"Good to have you back," Morgan smiled. "I hate doing all those reports."

"Tell me about it," Rossi said, coming into the room and dropping into a chair. "I'm sure you've heard by now Aaron that I didn't play nice, far less politics with the idiots at JEdgar."

"Mat Cruz might have mentioned that this morning in our meeting," Hotch smiled. Emily smiled at Rossi. Garcia blew in; Hotch handed her the remote. "Now catch me up."

Garcia hit one of the buttons. A picture of Will, holding Henry, who was holding three week old Michael, giving him a bottle appeared. JJ held up a hand written sign above her three favorite men's heads. _No I'm not ready to come back yet_ it read.

Hotch smiled. "Cait, myself and the boys loved getting the baby pictures." He looked at Garcia. "Can we continue though?"

"Right sir," Garcia smiled. The team dove into their Tablets, save Reid with his stack of paper files.

Friday morning, once again sitting in the Round Table Room, the team welcomed Dr. Tara Lewis to the table as they discussed the latest case and the Dirty Dozen connection.

After their briefing, Hotch looked at all of them. "The faster you finish your after action reports on the case, the quicker you'll get out the door for your three day weekend."

Emily got out of her chair. "Declan and I want to spend the weekend in New York City. He's never been there before." Hotch smiled as she left the room.

"My boyfriend has a romantic weekend planned," Tara smiled, getting up from her chair.

"I've got twenty books I want to read," Spencer said. Hotch and Rossi smiled at him.

Morgan looked at Rossi. "What about you Big Dog?"

Rossi grinned. "Aaron, Cait and the boys are coming to the cabin. Matt is bringing Lauren." Morgan nodded his appreciation of the plans with a smile.

Hotch looked at Morgan. "You and Savannah?"

Morgan sadly shook his head. "A weekend with her family."

Rossi smiled at Hotch getting out of his chair. "Ooooo that brings back wonderful memories."

"Really Rossi," Reid asked.

"No Spencer," Dave emphatically said. Hotch laughed as Morgan pointed at the two of them, leaving the room.

 **###**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Thank you all for the favorite and following alerts! And the reviews or just taking the time to read. :D**

 **A special thank you to pmp1208.**

 **A couple of lines from the CM S11.6 episode are used in this chapter. All rights to writer Erik Stiller and the rest of the usual suspects.**

Chapter 2

The Tuesday after Labor Day, the team started to gather in the same room. Dave walked in and looked at the team. "You all are pretty happy," he smiled. "Did you have that good of a three day weekend?"

"Declan and I did," Prentiss smiled. Dave nodded back at her with his own smile.

"I read thirty books actually," Reid reported. Dave looked at Morgan who sadly shook his head.

"The weekend with Savannah's family didn't turn out to be as bad as I thought. Her brother is pretty cool," Morgan smiled.

"And you Dr. Lewis," Dave smiled at Tara, sitting down in the chair next to her.

"How do I look?"

"Ummm, beautiful as usual," Dave said, with a slight question.

"I went on a diet," Tara said, "Lost one hundred and eighty-five pounds."

"Ouch," Emily said. "Damn Tara, I'm sorry."

"I'm really not Emily," Tara said, shaking her head. "Douglas wasn't really committed to our relationship. He just liked the trophy lady on his arm as he was glad handing with the DC environmental bigwigs while he could also have sex with me. I missed one too many of those in his world." She looked at Emily. "The gigs; not the sex."

"Good riddance," Emily snarked. Tara smiled at her with a point.

"All I know," Morgan said, as Hotch entered the room, "is it's September and we are finally free of Consultant Steiner," he smiled. "The world will be a better place without him around here offering his usual 'I'll have to research that' crap."

"He wasn't very helpful in his consultant role," Reid added.

"You think Reid?" Emily snarked.

"Any whispers on that front Aaron?" Dave said, looking at Hotch sitting next to him.

"Chief Cruz and I have talked; an offer has been made. Beyond that, I can't comment," Hotch said. The team looked at him. "You all know I can't say anything about a personnel issue, far less a potential hire until it's approved at JEdgar."

"Please Hotch," Morgan said, "just tell all of us the new person is competent."

Hotch looked at him. "I'd like to think so."

-00CM00-

Flying back to DC on their Gulf Stream Saturday afternoon after closing a case in San Francisco, the team all looked at Hotch getting a text. "Not another one," Emily moaned. "Declan has a lacrosse match Monday I'd like to see; in person."

Hotch smiled. "Per Chief Cruz, we're off Monday." Tara smiled at Emily. "And when we get into the office on Tuesday for our usual morning briefing, our new consultant will be there as well along with Cruz."

Dave looked at Hotch. "That's all Aaron? No name?"

"You know Cruz," Hotch said. "He plays things close to the vest."

"Oh goody," Morgan said. "Another JEdgar idiot." Emily and Reid sadly shook their heads.

"A head's up guys?" Tara asked.

"We're supposed to have a consultant that can help us with the psychology of our unsubs and dissect their thinking process to help us build our profiles," Reid explained. "Or re-examine them after the case."

Tara looked around. "With the 'I'll have to research that' comment, I'm guessing Steiner didn't help."

"He was an idiot," Emily said.

"That never helped us," Morgan added.

"The only time we've had a consultant that has helped us with cases is when Dr. Barkley has stepped in," Reid added. The rest all smiled.

"As in Caitlyn Barkley?" Tara asked, looking at Dave. "Doesn't she consult on your books?"

"Yes, she does," Rossi smiled. "She knows the minds of our unsubs better than us." Tara hiked at eyebrow. "Tara, we only profile them. Cait knows what makes their heads tick."

"What's the chance of it being her?" Lewis asked.

Dave sadly shook his head. "She's the Associate Chair of the Psychology Department at Georgetown."

"So nil and none," Tara said, shaking her head.

Hotch watched the rest all sadly shake their heads as well.

-00CM00-

Reid walked into the bullpen Tuesday morning to Morgan leaning against Emily's desk as she gave her partner a play by play of Declan's lacrosse match. "My man," Morgan smiled. "You gotta be lovin' that Em." Tara swung in her desk chair across from Reid's to smile at the conversation.

Prentiss smiled. "I'm really proud of him Derek; and how we've settled into this life of ours. I really didn't think it would happen when he begged me to try."

"The kid just needed some stability Emily; you and Louise were the only ones that gave him that." Morgan smiled. "Something more good came out of that situation than you just rejoining us; keep running with it partner," he smiled. Emily smiled back.

"Interaction with a loved parental figure at an early age makes a blueprint in our mind," Reid said. Emily and Morgan both smiled at him. Reid looked at them as Garcia joined them with her full coffee cup. "Hey guys," Reid said. "Did any of you notice the blinds to JJ's old office are completely closed this morning?"

"You check that kid?" Morgan asked. Emily just looked at him.

"And you don't?" Reid responded.

"He's gotta a point," Emily said to Morgan.

"They cleaned out JJ's old office last week while you were gone. A day later, the blinds got pulled." Garcia looked at the rest and whispered. "And the door was locked," she added. Morgan looked at her. "I'm a snoop my choc….." Emily loudly cleared her throat to interrupt her. "Thank you," Garcia said. "Any way Sir Derek, that's my report."

"Our new consultant?" Tara asked.

Morgan shrugged. "That would be my guess."

Dave walked out of his office. "Come on my kids; it's that time," he smiled, heading to the Round Table Room across the BAU catwalk.

"Am I the only one that hates it when he is always right?" Emily snarked. Morgan pointed at her as he headed up the steps. The rest of the team followed.

Hotch stood behind the closed door in JJ's old office and looked at Cait as she logged into her Bureau laptop. He looked around at the family pictures Cait already had in the hutch behind her desk and then noticed the opposite wall. The picture of the ranch now hung there. "Why do I think you and boys kept busy while we were out last week?" he smiled.

"Leaving my associate chair position at Georgetown meant I had to leave my office." Hotch looked at her. "I'm happy with this one," she smiled. "And yes, Jack and Mike helped me."

'Where was Matt?"

Cait rolled her eyes. "Where do you think Aaron?"

Aaron shook his head. "He was thinking with another thing."

"Welcome to our world of having sons," Cait smiled. "We talked about this; remember?"

Hotch nodded and then looked at her. "You ready?" he smiled.

Cait looked at him. "You play the overture and I'll make my grand entrance," she smiled.

"Just like Victoria Barkley taught you," he beamed.

"You know it," Cait smiled back. "Grandma could make an entrance into a room that would stop traffic."

Hotch reached for the door handle and then stopped. He looked at Cait. "For the record, I'm glad you're here Doc," he smiled. "You can help my team."

Cait smiled. "That's why I'm here Aaron."

 **###**

 **A/N: Heheheheehehehe. Yuppppp, I'm tying up some loose ends from my** _ **Family Amazing Race**_ **story.**

 **And maybe a few more. :D**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Happy Monday! Yeah, I know. And sorry for no "two-for". This isn't that long.**

Chapter 3

After Aaron left, Cait looked around her office. With a satisfied smile, she sat down and looked at her email Inbox. It was all office type mails that didn't need her immediate attention. A late afternoon Bureau tech had walked her through the login and set up process last week.

Her cell pinged with a message. _Good luck mom!_ Matt texted; he had copied Mike into the text as well. Cait smiled. Her phone pinged again. _Enjoy your day with the new job mom_ Mike added.

 _Thanks guys!_ Cait texted back to them both. She heard a knock at the door. "Come in."

Mat Cruz stuck his head in the door and smiled at her. "You ready?"

"Yes sir," she smiled.

"Cait, don't give me that Bureau crap you learned in your training sessions," he smiled, walking into her office and shutting the door. "That was just a necessary evil to please the bureaucrats at JEdgar."

Cait laughed. "I'm glad you moved hell and high water to get me through the short course Mat," she smiled.

Mat looked at her. "Rumor has it you more than know your way around a weapon, including being able to shoot lights out." Cait smiled with a nod. "You sure you don't want those credentials?"

Cait shook her head. "Positive Mat; I told you from the start. That's not why I'm here; I'm a wife and mother first," she smiled. "And why I won't travel with the team unless absolutely needed."

Cruz smiled back. "Well then, let's get you introduced to the team," he winked. He reached to open the door and then stopped, looking at her. "You're sure Dave doesn't know about this?"

Cait gave Cruz her evil smile. "I like catching him with his pants down so to speak." Cruz lifted an eyebrow. "It helps to keep his ego grounded." Mat laughed. "But Mat, be prepared to catch his hell about it."

"How 'bout you and Aaron?"

Cait smiled, walking around her desk. "We know how to handle him." Mat smiled, opening the door for her.

They walked through the glass doors of the BAU. Gina, doing a consultant with Anderson, immediately noticed them along with Cait's ID badge and nudged Brian's shoulder. Anderson looked up as well. Cait smiled at them putting her index finger to her lips. They both nodded with huge smiles.

Cait and Cruz entered the breakroom. "Time out Mat," Cait smiled. "I need more coffee."

Cruz opened a cupboard above the coffee machines and pulled out a box. "Here's your new official Bureau coffee cup." He took the mug out of the box and handed it to Cait. She rinsed it in the sink, grabbing some paper towels to dry it out. Cruz looked at her as she opened the cupboard underneath the sink to throw away the towels. "The doctor part is medical first Mat," she smiled.

"Yeah," he smiled. "I forgot about that." Cait poured herself a cup of coffee and they ascended the steps to the Round Table room. The door was open.

"That's covers everything for our weekend catch-up of Bureau notifications," Aaron said. Cruz touched Cait's elbow to get her to stop. Cait smiled, taking a sip of her coffee as he entered the room.

"Good morning everyone," Cruz smiled. "Good to see you all back together." He looked at Lewis. "Welcome aboard Dr. Lewis," he smiled, extending his hand. "I apologize for not being here when you started. I had fires to put out with DOD."

"No worries sir," Lewis smiled, shaking his hand. "It's a pleasure to meet you."

Cruz looked at Garcia. "Any updated baby pictures from JJ?" he smiled.

Garcia beamed, hitting the remote. "JJ sent me this yesterday; it was Michael's first time in the park." Hotch and Dave turned in their chairs to look at the screen. The team all smiled at the picture of the whole family with Henry holding his brother while he was sitting on a swing with JJ and Will behind them.

"Thank you Garcia,' Cruz sincerely smiled. He looked at the team. "As you know Dr. Steiner, your consultant has retired. Effective last Monday, a new consultant has been hired." Cruz took a step back to smile at Cait on the landing just outside the door. Cait walked into the briefing room with her coffee cup and a smile.

"Cait!" Emily said.

"Mother Goose," Morgan smiled. Dave shot Aaron his most evil look. Hotch just smiled back.

"Welcome Dr. Barkley," Reid said.

"Thank you Dr. Reid," she smiled back.

"Dr. Barkley, this is Dr. Lewis," Cruz introduced.

Tara stuck out her hand. "It's a pleasure to meet you Dr. Barkley. I've read many of your studies." Dave got out of his chair.

"Likewise Dr. Lewis," Cait smiled, shaking her hand. "You're doing innovative and wonderful work as well. I can't wait to sit down with you and do some brainstorming."

"Thank you," Tara said. "I as well," she smiled. She looked as Dave pulled Cait into a hug. "OK, I get that connection." She looked at the rest. "And I know she's worked with you all before." Emily, Morgan and Reid smiled. "But there's something deeper going on here."

"She sleeps with the boss," Dave smiled letting Cait go, pointing at Hotch. Cait waved her rings on her left hand at Tara with a smile. "And I'm more than pissed I didn't know about this," he added.

"Dave, you should know by now that Cait and I don't tell you all of our secrets," Aaron smiled. Cruz smiled as well.

Cait kissed Dave's cheek. "That's because you kiss and tell."

"Excuse me; I kept Erin under the radar from you two for six months." Cait wiped her lipstick off Dave's cheek.

Cait laughed. "Try six weeks; Aaron and I figured it out." The team roared. "We just covered your ass." They all laughed more.

"Damn Hotch, you played this one pretty close to the vest as well." Hotch smiled. "So Mother Goose you gonna kiss the Bossman," Morgan smiled.

"That's against Bureau protocol Agent Morgan," Cait smiled back, rubbing Garcia's shoulder. "I took the basic courses."

Garcia looked at Morgan. "You two are so busted," Emily laughed. Reid and Rossi joined her.

"Time out!" Garcia said. "Jayje needs to be a part of this." Her fingers whizzed over the keyboard in front of her. Hold please." Less than minute later, JJ showed up on the screen, smiling.

"Hi everyone," she softly said. "Michael is down for his nap. Hi Cait! I love this news," she smiled. Cait smiled at the screen, with the room video camera above the screen that Garcia had going to her feed to JJ.

"I thought you loved teaching Cait," Reid asked.

Cait smiled. "I still do Spencer; on Mondays, Wednesdays and Fridays. Tuesdays and Thursdays I'm here. And teaching days, I'm available by phone or email for all of you given my teaching schedule."

"Which is?" Morgan asked.

Cait looked at him. "Each semester, I'm teaching my usual sophomore introduction class to criminal psychology; plus a junior class one I've taught for years to whittle down those that take my senior seminar class. Which, by the way, you all still needed to guest lecture in," she said, eyeing Aaron.

"I'm working on it Cait; I promise."

"Work harder please," Cait smiled at her husband.

"I can push that if you want," Cruz smiled. Cait just smiled, raising her eyebrows at Aaron. He shook his head. Garcia snickered.

Emily looked at Cait. "Why do I get the feeling that something more is going on with you?"

Cait smiled at her. "Because you know me and are damn good at your job." Tara looked at Reid, who smiled. Emily looked at Cait. "The Dean of the College of Arts and Sciences retired in May. And yes, for the record, the one that hired me. The Board of Regents, in their _infinite_ wisdom," Cait said, rolling her eyes, "hired a new Dean with a very pronounced political, rather than educational agenda. The second day after she sat in the big chair, she sent out an email to all of the department heads. 'Get on board with my agenda'. I'm one of eleven department chairs that stepped down." The whole team, save Hotch, shook their heads.

"Why didn't you tell me Cait?" Dave asked.

"Because you would have lobbied me, Mat and anyone else you possibly could to take this job." Rossi looked at her. "Dave, you know how much I love you and how much you've supported my career and our family." He smiled with a nod. "But this was a step I had to make on my own. My priorities haven't changed; I'm a wife and mother first. And let's be honest, with Aaron the head of this Unit, there were more issues involved." She looked at Dave. "Our professional relationship as well. If I ever had to testify, could all that come back and bite me; more importantly, the prosecutor's case."

"Did a summer trip let you do some thinking?" JJ asked. Cait smiled.

"More like me getting my ducks in a row, so I could offer Cait the job." Cruz looked at them all. "One of my close friends was another department head that stepped down. He casually mentioned that Cait was available. I made the overture." He smiled. "Cait raised a lot of valid points that needed to be approved not only at JEdgar but DOJ before she would even consider my offer. Starting with her and Aaron's relationship. Since she's here, I think you all know those issues are taken care of."

Morgan got out of his chair. Emily was right behind him. "It's a definite win for us," Morgan smiled, giving Cait a hug.

"It's soooooo good to have you here Cait," Emily smiled, hugging Cait.

Cruz smiled. "The party is started; you all have finally got a consultant that is going to help you. Let's get her up to speed on the latest pending cases." He smiled at Garcia. "And me as well."

Aaron looked at the screen. "And where you sign out JJ; you're still in mom, not Agent mode," he smiled.

"Enjoy the time Jayje," Cait smiled.

"Thanks for the heads up Garcia," JJ smiled. "I really miss being there with all of you. But Cait and Hotch are right. I need this time and I'm really enjoying it," she smiled. "Cait and Aaron, see you next Sunday."

"Next Sunday?" Emily asked.

"Cait and Aaron are going to be Michael's godparents," JJ smiled.

"Jimmy is doing Michael's christening," Dave smiled.

"Now Garcia," Hotch said.

"I'll send you all the deteets," Garcia said, looking at the team. Hotch looked at her a bit more intensely. Cait winked at Morgan and Emily. Cruz smiled. "BAU out," Garcia smiled, hitting a key. JJ disappeared.

"Now sir," Garcia said, getting up with her remote. Cait looked around the room and then took Garcia's chair, sitting next to Aaron. Hotch looked around as well.

"I've got Bureau office management on it Aaron. There will be a bigger round table and more chairs in here tonight," Cruz smiled, moving to stand behind Reid.

"And a Tablet for Cait?" Garcia asked.

Cruz smiled. "It should arrive by noon."

Garcia smiled, getting into the weekly briefing.

When it finished, Tara looked around. "Wow. Is this what Cait brings to the table that Steiner didn't?"

Morgan got out of his chair and kissed Cait's cheek. "Welcome to the show Dr. Mother Goose. If we don't go out tonight, the first round of drinks at Barney's is on me."

"I've got the second," Emily added.

Cait smiled. "I'll pass, but thank you Derek." He looked at her. "I believe I said wife and mother comes first. And a bit of a heads up on my schedule here. Jack gets off the school bus at three-thirty. And I have three men in my life I have to cook dinner for," she smiled. "With the fourth one off to college."

"I'm buying the third round," Dave smiled.

"Instead of getting a home cooked meal you know about?" Reid asked.

"With this news kid?" Dave smiled. Reid nodded. "I'm drinking."

Cait looked at Emily. "Text Declan to come to dinner with us. He knows the way now that he's driving and been there before."

Hotch looked at his team. "Try not to be totally hungover tomorrow morning."

Cruz laughed. "Good luck with that Aaron."

 **###**

 **A/N: I like it when a plan starts to come together.**


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: Thanks for all the loves; aka reviews, alerts or just reading. :D**

Chapter 4

The team was in the office the third of November, the first Tuesday of the month. Everyone, including Anderson and Gina's email pinged with a message from Cait.

 _Hey all! It's getting that time and you know how I plan ahead. Who's in on Thanksgiving this year?_

 _And yes, that's your invite. RSVP as soon as you can. :D_

Tara swung around in her chair to look at Emily and Reid. "This is for real?"

Reid turned in his chair and looked at her. "Oh it's more than real," he smiled. "It's a true Thanksgiving feast, complete with a table setting that spooked me the first time I went."

JJ looked at her. "Cait has the kitchen to pull it off…"

"And damn well knows how to use it," Emily finished, with a smile and a point at JJ. Jayje nodded at Tara with a smile.

"Do you have family?" Reid asked Lewis.

"Just a drunk father that I've chose to finally walk away from." They all looked at her. "I gave him the choice; he made it," she sadly said.

"Sorry Tara," JJ sincerely said.

"I'm not," Tara retorted. She looked at all of them. "Back up," she said, looking at Reid. "You got spooked?"

"The first time I walked into Cait's dining room with her formal place settings? I've never sat down to a table like that in my life."

"Yes, he got more than spooked," Emily smiled. "But Cait is good; she had me sitting next to boy genius that turned into babbling wonder. I helped him through it," she snarked. Reid smiled. Morgan and Garcia came in the side door.

"Got it," Tara smiled at her.

"Spence," JJ smiled. "Are your folks coming?"

Reid positively lit up. "Mom wouldn't miss this for the world. Especially after Hotch, Cait and the boys, along with Rossi visited her and dad out in Vegas." JJ looked at him. "So yes, dad is bringing her," he smiled. "They're arriving the Sunday before; still by train. Mom won't give into dad to fly," he smiled. JJ and Garcia nodded with smiles. "I've requested the week of Thanksgiving off. Hotch already approved it."

Morgan smiled. "Rumor has it Cruz already has us on desk duty that week."

"How do you know that?" Tara asked.

"I might have done some peeking into emails I shouldn't have," Garcia whispered. Morgan pointed at her with a smile.

JJ looked at Prentiss deep in thought. "Em?"

"Where the hell is Cait going to put all of us?"

-00CM00-

Since the team was on stand down for the week, basically giving them the week off, Cait only had to teach classes on Monday and consult from home if needed by the team. She happily hugged Jarrod and Maggie meeting them in the baggage claim area at Reagan International on Tuesday after their red-eye flight with arrival around ten that morning. Jarrod looked at her as they walked to the car. "How's the new job?" he asked.

Cait beamed. "I love it; and it's the perfect blend between teaching; maybe find one student that will be an up and coming profiler and working with an actual group of profilers."

"Why aren't you teaching tomorrow?" Maggie asked.

"Georgetown finally got smart. Class attendance the day before Thanksgiving has been less than thirty percent for years across the whole campus. Classes ended today. And before you ask how we kept them there on Tuesday; I don't think there was a class that didn't have a test planned today," she smiled. "I had one yesterday."

As they drove home, Maggie eyed Cait in her rear view mirror. "You're serving how many for Thanksgiving?'

"Twenty nine," Cait smiled. "That eat solid food; Ethan and Michael don't count," she winked at her dad. "And thirty seven for dessert. Trevor Callahan doesn't get into the solid food table as well."

Maggie looked at her from the backseat. "And you have no problem with this?"

"Nope," Cait smiled. "I've gotta plan."

Aaron got the same grilling from Sean and Leslie, driving them to the house two hours later, along with Wyatt and five month old Ethan after picking them up at Union Station. "You know my wife," he smiled at them.

Leslie smiled. "She sat twenty-four at that table of hers last year."

Sean lightly laughed to not wake his two sleeping sons in the back seat with Leslie, safely nestled in their car seats they had inherited from Jack. "It's the dreaded holiday kid table."

Aaron smiled at him. "Mike and Jack have already volunteered to help out mom."

"Damn my nephews are good," Sean smiled. Aaron just rolled his eyes at Leslie in the backseat through the rearview mirror. She softly laughed, shaking her own head at her husband.

-00XM00-

Aaron came out of he and Cait's bedroom dressed down for the afternoon and smiled at the scene in the kitchen. Cait was gently fending off Ethan's advances to grab at her pierced earrings and necklace. "Sean and Leslie settling in upstairs?" he asked, smiling at his growing youngest nephew.

Cait nodded, gently grabbing Ethan's hand from tugging on her left earring loop. "And Wyatt?"

Aaron smiled. "He's conked out on our bed. Sean and Leslie said he chattered the whole trip and wouldn't nap."

Cait smiled. "I remember those days flying home each summer. I couldn't get Matt to shut up."

Aaron laughed. "Are your folks in the same state as Wyatt?"

Cait smiled, nodding her head. "Flying first class like they do, they said they slept; but not the best."

Aaron took Ethan from Cait. "He slept the entire three hours," he said, winking at Cait. "So you my nephew need some entertainment," he tickled Ethan, getting a giggle, "and someone is waiting to meet you." Ethan pulled at Aaron's nose and stuck a finger in his mouth. They both looked at Beans, sitting on the tiled kitchen floor in anxious anticipation of a new little one to play with. "And I've got the perfect someone to do it," he smiled at Ethan. Beans stood up on all four paws and softly barked, wagging her tail.

Aaron took Ethan in the living room. Cait pulled the comforter off the couch, doubled it over and put it on the floor. Aaron sat Ethan on it. Beans walked up to her newest munchkin and did her usual; the sniff test. Aaron smiled at Beans, rubbing her head and Ethan giggled at Beans, reaching for her nose. Cait pulled a few toys from a box she had in the closet and put them next to Ethan. Five minutes later, between the fire Aaron had built, the toys and Beans, Ethan was happily entertained.

Sean came down the steps a few minutes later, smiled at his youngest son being doted on by Beans and walked into the kitchen. Cait and Aaron were drinking a beer. Aaron opened the fridge door as Sean pulled Cait into a hug. "Now, finally sis," he smiled, wrapping her in his arms. "Two is a more than a handful."

"Been there; done that," Cait smiled. "Good to have you here again," Cait said, kissing his cheek.

Releasing Cait, Sean smiled at the beer Aaron handled him. "Wyatt?"

"Conked out on our bed," Aaron smiled. He rubbed Sean's shoulder. "It is good to have you here again brother." Sean smiled and the three clinked beer bottle necks together.

Just then, Mike came in the garage door. Beans flew from the living room to greet him at the door. Cait pointed at the Hotchner brothers to the living room with a large smile. Ethan was down on his hands and knees, ready to follow Beans. "Ooooo, he's got the ants in his pants," she smiled as Ethan rocked on all fours. "With Beans around, he'll be crawling by the end of the weekend."

"Thank you Cait," Sean sarcastically said, taking a drink of his beer. Aaron and Cait laughed.

Mike walked into the kitchen, greeted his parents and pulled Sean into a large hug. "It's great to see you Uncle Sean," Mike smiled. "We missed you not coming down here in August."

"Sorry Mike," Sean smiled. "Leslie and I have to juggle family time, times two."

"I hear that; loud and clear," Mike smiled. Sean waved his beer bottle at Mike. He shook his head. "I know mom and dad's rule." He looked at his parents. "Is it OK if I go out tonight?"

Aaron smiled. "What's her name?" Mike severely blushed.

Cait shook her head with a smile. "You are soooooo busted," she laughed. "Now answer your dad."

"Andi." He shrugged. "Technically Andrea; she's my Chem class partner in the lab. And I'm just going to her place to watch a movie."

"Her place?" Cait asked.

Mike smiled, kissing Cait's cheek. "Her three other apartment roommates are heading home for the holiday. And yes," he said, looking into his mother's eyes, "means she's got the place to herself. We're not there yet mom; far from it. This is the first date," he smiled.

"She's doesn't have anywhere to go for Thanksgiving?" Cait asked.

Mike sadly shook his head. "Andi's parents are high society in San Fran. They're going to Hawaii at their vacation estate for the weekend."

Aaron and Cait smiled at their son. "She's more than welcome here Mike," Aaron said.

Mike beamed. "Thank you both; Andi doesn't like her parents' high society life. She's helping at the VA center Thursday to feed homeless vets."

"There's dessert," Cait said.

Mike smiled. "It's a first date mom."

Cait smiled. "Got it son," Aaron said, rubbing his shoulder.

Sean smiled at all of them and then looked at the clock. "What about Jack?"

Cait and Aaron shook their heads. "We finally gave in on the bus."

Mike rubbed Sean's shoulder. "JJ and Will bought a house out here. Henry rides the same bus."

"Dave would add the word 'finally' for them making the investment," Aaron smiled.

Sean eyed Cait. "Tough to untie that apron string mom?" he asked with a smile.

"More than you'll ever know Sean," Cait smiled back.

"So I'm good to go tonight?" Mike asked.

Aaron smiled. "Yes; just know we're backing mom the next two days."

"I'm in dad," Mike smiled looking at Sean, cracking his knuckles. "I've got a cousin to spoil."

"Gee thanks Mike," Sean said, sadly shaking his head. Mike moved to the living room.

Jack threw open the garage door. "Hey gang! Look who I found!" Mudg made a beeline into the kitchen. Dave followed Jack to the same destination.

Aaron looked at Cait. "He talked," Cait said. "For the first time in my life, I listened," she smiled. "He's buying the pizza delivery from Sal's. I'm not cooking tonight."

Sean smiled at Dave, handing him a beer as Jack hugged his parents. "You do have your moments Big Dog."

"Dats why I'm the Big Dog," Dave smiled.

-00CM00-

With the pizza delivery, it was dinner at the nook table, the lunch counter, or standing around the kitchen island. Jarrod gave out his shrill whistle, looking at his oldest child. "You've blew off all the questions and we've let you slide. It's time for answers now."

Dave handed him a glass of scotch. "Thank you Jarrod." Jarrod took it with a smile and a point.

"Dinner is easy," Cait smiled. "We always have a lot of leftovers, so I'm not worried about that at all. And we put twenty-four around my table last year. We can do it again. There just might be a little less stuffing."

"But what about our traditional Sunday, everyone going home Monday turkey pot pie?" Jack asked. "In my world, that's the best part of Thanksgiving."

"Word bro," Mike smiled, sharing a fist bump with Jack while looking at Cait as well.

"Trust me guys, they'll be enough for that," she smiled. "I hit Uncle Dave pretty hard with a big ass bird."

Jack looked at Dave. "Gee, I bet that was a big ouch."

"You're growing up too fast," Dave snarled at Jack with smile. Jack smiled back. Ethan yawned in Cait's arms, putting his head on her shoulder.

"But thirty-seven for dessert?" Maggie asked.

Cait rubbed Ethan's back. "Please don't put him out Cait; he needs a final bottle to sleep through the night," Leslie said, looking at her bathed, pajama clad son. She moved to warm up his bottle.

"I've got this," Cait smiled, enjoying Ethan snuggling with her. Aaron rubbed her shoulder with a smile, knowing how much that meant to her. "All of it," she said, looking at Leslie. "Mom makes her usual grasshopper dessert and I bake my apple pie. Sandy is making her blueberry pie, and Fran is making a pumpkin pie. Alex sent me an email with a recipe that she's bringing." She looked at her mother. "We've both made it before. It's the one with the Oreo crust with the ice cream filling with caramel and chocolate syrups mixed in and Spanish peanuts on the top."

"I remember that one Christmas," Dave smiled. Cait smiled with her own nod.

"What about Haley's family?" Leslie asked.

"They've got too much to bring to their family Thanksgiving. Plus Jess has just been swamped with the new IT upgrade in her department. She and Hannah are bringing the plastic wear for dessert; John is bringing an extra bottle of Bailey's to supplement Father Jimmy's."

"And the Callahan's?" Aaron asked.

"Chris is bringing another bottle of Dave's favorite scotch," Cait smiled. "Along with a bucket of ice cream," she smiled.

"You're good mom," Jack smiled, sitting with Dave at the lunch counter, eating a bowl of ice cream with Maggie's unthawed frozen California strawberries that she and Jarrod had shipped to the family earlier that fall. Wyatt was doing the same.

"Yes she is Jack. Now share," Dave smiled.

Jack scooped up a spoonful and held it up to him. Dave polished off it off with a smile. "Cait, you might add unthawing another pint or two of your mom's strawberries to that list."

Cait smiled at him with a point as Aaron took Ethan from her arms. "My turn Doc," he smiled. Leslie handed him Ethan's bottle.

 **###**

 **A/N: I like home cooking. :D**


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

Maggie and Jarrod were up early Wednesday morning to help get their youngest grandson on the bus. "Bye Grandma and Grandpa," Jack waved as he ran down the driveway. Leslie was feeding Ethan as Cait got Wyatt some oatmeal. The rest all enjoyed some cereal or the assorted muffins and pastries Cait had ordered from Pete Stanlovsky's mom. Jarrod went to take his shower.

Aaron came out the bedroom, dressed down in a long sleeved polo, jeans and tennis shoes. His service weapon was on his belt. He picked up his Bureau ID card off the counter. Sean looked at him. "You're going to the office?"

"Just for a couple of hours," he smiled. "I've got a conference call with the bigwigs at JEdgar at ten and I can finish some more reports until then."

"Dressed like that?" Sean asked. "What happened to the button down, always wearing a suit super-agent?" Sean smiled.

Aaron smiled back at him. "It's been a five year learning process with my wife. I'm finally getting there." He kissed Cait. "Besides," he smiled, "there won't be too many around to see me letting my super-agent persona slip." He grabbed his keys and gave Maggie a hug. "See you at lunch," he smiled, moving to the doorway to grab his leather jacket that hung there.

"See ya Aaron," Sean smiled.

An hour later, the kitchen was filled with Cait, Maggie, Sean and Leslie doing dinner prep for the next day. Jarrod sat at the lunch counter reading a newspaper while keeping an eye on Wyatt and Ethan enjoying Jack's _Cars_ DVD as they sat on the comforter. Ethan wiggled and laughed at the color animation on the big screen. Beans napped closely by. Suddenly Wyatt got up, grabbed the remote off the couch and raced to Jarrod. "Stop please Grandpa," Wyatt said, handing him the remote.

"Sure buddy," Jarrod smiled, pausing the DVD.

Wyatt raced into the kitchen. Cait looked at him. 'I know that look," she smiled. "You're a big boy and need to go to the bathroom." Wyatt nodded his head. Cait got him into the bathroom off the kitchen.

Maggie looked at Leslie with a smile. "I take it potty training is going well?"

Leslie smiled. "Thanks to your daughter and her advice."

-00CM00-

Mike came up the steps from the basement and smiled at his mother. "Dad and I finally found a place so this didn't get buried with the Christmas decorations," he said, holding a large, oblong box.

Maggie smiled. "Your centerpiece from the team." Cait smiled with a nod as Mike put it in the dining room.

Matt and Lauren came in the garage door. After the hugs and introductions, Matt looked around. "Where's the little guys?"

"Napping," Leslie smiled.

Lauren put her arm around Cait. "Thanks for having me," she smiled.

"You're more than welcome here Lauren."

Lauren smiled. "Let me get my bag to Matt's room and put me to work."

Jarrod kissed her cheek. "You'll fit in here just fine Lauren." She smiled at him. "Get moving," he smiled.

"Thanks grandpa," Lauren said, pecking his cheek.

Matt looked at Cait. "Why do I think I'm going to get the same command?"

"I'm your mother; I'm not as kind as Grandpa. Get your ass moving," Cait smiled. Matt pulled her off the floor in a hug. "And I'm not buying that either," Cait smiled. "I'm your number two squeeze now."

"Actually mom," Matt said, holding Cait in his arms, "you're number three. Grandma is number two," he devilishly smiled.

"Get!" Cait commanded. She and Maggie both laughed as Matt and Lauren headed up the stairs.

Sean eyed Cait. "You and Aaron let them sleep together?"

Cait smiled. "Yup, because they know in this house that's all they can do." Sean raised an eyebrow. Cait laughed. "Only mom can get away with the extras," she winked at Sean, "without the wedding ring. I was paying the bills back then."

Sean eyed Mike. "How was the date last night?"

Mike smiled. "We enjoyed a movie and had a good time." Sean eyed him. Mike looked at Cait.

"I'm satisfied," she smiled. "I'll get Uncle Sean to back down and then help you get the folding chairs out to get them warm."

Mike kissed her cheek. "Thanks mom." He looked at Sean.

"Yeah, I know; I'm busted," Sean smiled. "Let's get at that and get the leafs out for your mom's table while we're at it."

Later that afternoon, the group was standing around the kitchen or in Jarrod, Matt and Lauren's case, sitting at the lunch counter. Everyone was enjoying a beer and a smile at all the prep work that had been done. Jack, literally, and like usual, blew in the door dumping his bookbag, taking off his jacket and shoes. "Mom, I'm hungry!"

Cait had the Tupperware container open holding her chocolate chip cookies as Jack came into the kitchen. Cait smiled at him. "Hug first." Jack hugged her and then grabbed two cookies. Heading to the fridge, he took a bite. "Mister, you do not drink out of the milk carton like your brothers."

Hotch pulled a plastic cup off the normal stack Cait had on the counter next to the sink. "This works," Hotch pointed at the glass, handing it to him.

"Got it dad," Jack smiled, pulling out the gallon of milk.

Cait snapped her fingers. "I know what I forgot; milk run to Sam's." Jack poured a glass of milk, took a gulp and then added more.

Mike smiled. "I can do that mom." Aaron pulled out his wallet and handed Mike the debit card for the family bank account.

"And I almost forgot," Matt devilishly smiled. "How'd it go with Andi last night?" Lauren elbowed him in the ribs. Cait pointed at her with a smile.

"Who blabbed?" Mike demanded, looking around the kitchen.

"Not me," Jack said, stuffing in the last of his first cookie as he put the milk in the fridge. "I don't have an iPhone like everyone else to text Matt."

"Please don't talk with your mouth full," Cait smiled.

"And you won't for a few more years buddy," Aaron said. Jack rolled his eyes at Jarrod.

Cait gave her parents the Hotchner glare. "Don't even think about it," she said, wagging an index finger at the two of them.

Mike bumped Jack's shoulder. "Come on Jack; down that other cookie. You can ride shotgun with me to Sam's."

"At least I'm old enough to do that now," Jack pouted, finishing his second cookie and glass of milk, depositing the glass in the recycle bin in the kitchen island.

Cait and Aaron looked at each other and just shook their heads. The rest laughed at them.

-00CM00-

By twelve thirty the next day, David Rossi was sitting in his usual chair at the lunch counter. Yet, it was not a bottle of beer that had his attention. It was Ethan's before afternoon nap one as Dave held him in his arms. Dave contently smiled. "Easy my boy," Dave cooed. "You'll learn chugging soon enough." Cait smiled at him, finishing off her apple pie, putting it in the oven.

"Gee thanks Dave," Leslie said. "I really want to think about that," she said, putting plastic wrap over the wonderful relish tray she and Sean had prepared. Dave smiled at Ethan wrapping his fingers around one of his.

A minute later, Ethan pushed the nipple of the bottle away from his mouth. Dave looked at Cait with a near frantic look. Cait laughed, walking to the two of them. "Burp time Uncle Dave," she smiled.

"I don't do dat," Dave said, handing Ethan to Cait. She took Ethan in her arms.

"Burp rag Aunt Cait," Leslie said. "Especially this time of day; he knows major nap time is coming."

Cait looked at her. "Dish towel," she pointed. Leslie pulled it off the oven handle and gave it to Cait. Cait rubbed Ethan's back, putting the towel on her shoulder, under Ethan's head. Dave looked at her with a question. "Chunks may be involved."

"Too much information in my world," Dave responded.

"A world renowned profiler, best-selling author and you don't do chunks Dave?" Aaron smiled.

"Screw you Aaron." The rest laughed.

Cait got one huge burp out of Ethan. Maggie wiped Ethan's mouth, looking at the dish cloth. "Yup; it's chunks," she smiled at Dave.

"Thank you Maggie for piling on." Cait and Maggie laughed.

Jarrod, sitting next to Dave, waved a finger at Cait, rubbing Dave's back. "She puked more than once on my shoulder," he smiled.

"Thank you all," Dave snarled. "I'm now educated in giving a kid a bottle."

Cait got Ethan to burp again and then put him back in Dave's arms. "Now do what you do best," she smiled. Dave noticed the spark in her eye.

"Why am I afraid to ask?"

Cait pointed at Ethan's bottle on the counter that Dave put there. "Polish it off," she smiled.

"Dat, I can do," Dave said, grabbing Ethan's bottle, smiling at him. "That's sorta my specialty kid." Ethan happily drank, grabbing Dave's finger again. Jarrod rubbed his shoulder.

-00CM00-

Leslie, coming down the steps from putting Ethan down from his nap, heard the doorbell ring. Aaron putting Wyatt down on he and Cait's bed, pulled the bedroom door shut and looked across the living room as Leslie opened the door.

"Hello," Leslie brightly smiled. "Come in; and Happy Thanksgiving."

"Hi Leslie; same to you," Reid smiled, letting his parents enter first.

"It's great to see you all again," Leslie smiled. "Sean and I loved the video the boys sent of meeting up with you on their summer trip." She hugged Diana.

Spencer helped his mother out of her coat. "Where's my little one to hold?" Diana asked.

"He just went down for a nap," Leslie smiled, taking Diana's coat from Reid.

"Mom, I brought you and dad here specifically at this time." Diana looked at her son. "You need some downtime with your meds you just took to kick in."

Leslie, sharing a hug with Bill, taking his coat, smiled. "Spencer is right Diana; this house will be a beehive soon buzzing with activity." A huge roar came up from the basement. Leslie smiled. "Half the group is already here."

"So it's quiet time?" Diana asked.

"It's the time you need," Cait smiled, entering the foyer. Diana flew into her arms. Leslie rubbed Reid's back, taking his coat as well. Aaron entered the foyer and shook Bill's hand with a smile.

"You'll never know how much I've been looking forward to this," Diana whispered in Cait's ear.

Cait pulled out of their hug and looked at her. "You're not the only one," she smiled as Aaron took the coats from Leslie and hung them up.

"I smell some wonderful good things," Bill smiled.

"So do I dad," Reid hugely smiled. Cait rubbed his arm with a smile.

"You're still too skinny," Diana said looking at him.

Cait smiled at Spencer and then Diana. "We're going to try and take care of some of that today."

"Team Hotchner is rolling," Spencer smiled with a question.

"You know it," Aaron smiled back.

"Hi Bill," Cait said, giving him a hug. "Good to see you again."

"Likewise Cait," he said, accepting her hug.

Aaron looked at Diana. "Gotta hug for a government agent," he smiled.

"My second favorite government agent," Diana smiled, accepting Aaron's open arms.

Leslie noticed Dave entering the foyer and quietly slipped away. "How 'bout your third favorite one?" he smiled at Diana.

"Good to see you again Dave," Diana smiled, accepting his hug.

Dave kissed her cheek. "Same here Diana," he softly said. Diana looked at Cait. "Talk to her and be honest," Dave smiled, rubbing Diana's arm.

"I need some down time," she confessed. "And maybe a little nap," she said.

Cait looked at her. "Obviously, the den downstairs doesn't work. And Aaron just put Wyatt to sleep on our bed." She smiled and pointed. "The recliner is still in Aaron's and my study; or you can even curl up on the couch." The rest silently moved away.

"The recliner will work," Diana smiled.

Cait nodded at the door. "You know where it is," she smiled. "Make yourself at home; and if you get chilly, use the afghan over the back of the couch."

"Thanks Cait," Diana smiled, moving to the study.

Aaron stood in a kitchen, sending a text to the rest that hadn't arrived. _Do not ring the doorbell; Diana napping in study. Just quietly come in_. Maggie kissed his cheek looking over his arm at the text. Aaron looked at her. "One of the reasons my daughter fell in love with you," she beamed, rubbing his chest.

Aaron hugged her. "I think Jack and I scored the best deal."

-00CM-

An hour later, Reid walked into the nook area towards the lunch counter. Cait, Fran, Maggie and Sandy, who came with the Morgan's while Michael napped at home, were talking recipes and kids. Cait was drinking a beer as the other mothers were enjoying a glass of wine. Cait looked at him. "Spencer?"

He looked at his watch. "Cait, it's been over an hour."

"What did you three do yesterday?"

Reid smiled. "We explored the American History Museum at the Smithsonian; mom loved it."

"For how long?"

Reid scrunched his mouth, shaking his head. "About four hours," he said with a question. "Mom had a great time," he defended.

Cait smiled. "That's why she's resting now."

"Rest your case Dr. Barkley," Maggie smiled. Cait pointed at her mother.

"Really?" Reid asked.

Cait smiled at him. "She obviously was up to it Spencer; you didn't push her; she pushed herself, enjoying the museum; but she's not used to that much walking. Her body is just catching up. Let her sleep."

"Thanks Cait," Reid said, hugging her. He looked Cait. "How much trouble would I get in if I said one of your three son's favorite lines" he asked with a mischievous look.

Cait smiled at him. "I'd tell you the same I would to my three sons."

"Get the hell out of my kitchen," Reid smiled.

Cait and the other mothers laughed. "You're good Spencer."

Twenty minutes later, Diana appeared in the nook area. Cait smiled at her. "Feel better?"

"Not quite; I'm in need of my toothbrush. I think I snored a bit," Diana confessed with a smile. She looked at the other three. "I'm not ready for hugs with that."

"Thank you," Sandy smiled.

Cait shook her head. "Diana, I think the world of you, but I draw the line at that." Diana brightly smiled. "But, there's some mouthwash in Aaron and I's medicine cabinet in our bathroom; help yourself."

Diana looked at the closed door to their bedroom. "Wyatt's still napping?"

Maggie looked at her. "Diana, you're a mother," she smiled. "I think you know how to tiptoe past a sleeping boy."

Diana clicked her mouth. "Yes, I do," she smiled. Cait winked at Fran and Sandy as she moved off.

A couple minutes later, Diana came out, holding Wyatt's hand while he rubbed his eyes. Diana led him across the great room to the kitchen and pointed. "Aunt Cait," she smiled, rubbing his head. "Just like I promised."

Wyatt looked at her. "Thank you," he smiled with a yawn. He moved to Cait and held out his arms to her for an after nap snuggle.

Cait pulled Wyatt into her arms as Sandy looked at Diana with a smile. "Now?"

"Now," Diana smiled.

 **###**

 **A/N: Making this new and different each year is a challenge. Writing these characters is a joy in my world.**


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: To my US readers: from my home and the one on Deer Valley Road, Happy Thanksgiving.**

 **To my international readers: Thursday greetings.**

 **Thank you everyone for reading.**

Chapter 6

JJ, Will and Michael came in the door as Leslie brought Ethan down from his nap. Leslie handed Ethan to Maggie, moving to the refrigerator to get a bottle for him. Diana frowned. "I was promised a little one to hold this Thanksgiving."

JJ tapped her shoulder as Will pulled Michael out of his car seat. "We've got the smaller one," he drawled, kissing her cheek. JJ hugged her.

"And he's about to get hungry as well," JJ smiled as Will put Michael is Diana's arms with a huge smile. Fran rubbed Diana's shoulder as she pulled Michael closely to her.

Diana beamed. "Hello Michael; I've heard so much about you already. Your Uncle Spencer has sent me lots of pictures through that dam….errrr darn internet." Fran smiled at JJ, giving her a hug and then Will. "Who were your godparents?"

JJ smiled at her, rubbing Diana's shoulder. "Cait and Aaron." Just then, Michael woke up and immediately started to cry.

"Told y'all," Will smiled as JJ handed a bottle to Cait to warm up as Maggie gave Ethan his. Diana cooed Michael down as the microwave did its magic again.

-00CM00-

The twenty four sat around Cait's usual table at four o'clock. Ethan and Michael were happily on the comforter in the great room with Beans and Mudgie on duty. The all heard Ethan happily giggle at Mudg who sniffed at Michael as Beans wagged her tail at Ethan. Mike, Declan, Jack, Henry and Wyatt stood around Dave at his end of the table opposite Aaron. Henry elbowed Jack. "I think we're up to bat."

"As usual," Jack smiled.

"Hit it guys," Aaron smiled.

The prayers said Dave gave a soft whistle to the table. "All passing of dishes comes this way." Everyone looked at him. "Hey; if my guys step up to eat at the other table, I've got their backs." The food funneled his way with large smiles. All the parents smiled as Dave helped the younger boys get their food, with Mike and Declan helping him. When they moved off, Dave looked at Mike and Declan as they forged. "Think ya two got enough?"

"For now," Declan smiled. "Thanks Dave."

"Right now, I'm very thankful for you Uncle Dave," Mike smiled, rubbing his shoulder. Dave shot him a look as he passed the dishes around the table.

"Be back for seconds," Declan added with a large smile as they both moved off.

Emily looked at Morgan. "And you wonder now why I worried about my budget?" Derek just shook his head.

Cait smiled at Emily. "Welcome to our world."

"My one is enough, thank you very much," Emily said. "How you two manage three of them is beyond me. The milk alone is…"

Aaron and Cait laughed. "Wanna trade?" Cait smiled.

"No thank you," she said.

"Welcome to parenthood Emily with a son," Aaron smiled. The rest laughed as they helped themselves to the Thanksgiving bounty.

After dinner was finished and the tabled cleared by all the boys and Lauren, Sean and Leslie once again supervised the kitchen clean-up of the leftovers with Maggie's help and getting the cooking dishes washed and dried.

Jack and Henry disappeared upstairs to play video games with Wyatt joining them. Aaron held Ethan as Cait fed him. Ethan happily smiled at the tiny pieces of turkey Cait slipped in with his jar of sweet potatoes. The rest sat around the table, enjoying light conversation. JJ came in with a sleeping Michael, and put him in Fran's waiting arms.

Diana smiled at her. "Enjoy."

"The way my three kids are going," Fran said, "this is as close as I'm gonna get."

Savannah looked at Derek as he shook his head. "Please mom, not again."

"I want grandbabies Derek," Fran said.

"Have fun with that," Emily snarked.

"Don't you start on me," Morgan shot back.

Brian looked at Rossi. "Why do I think I need my service weapon because I'm about to be in a middle of fire fight?" The rest laughed around the table as Dave pointed at him with a smile.

"I know how to put out fires." Dave softly whistled towards the kitchen.

Mike smiled. "Give me a second Uncle Dave. I gotta grab a new bottle from the fridge."

"Bring two please Mike," Aaron said, looking around the table at the wine glasses.

"Good call," Dave pointed.

"Got it dad."

"I like that call," Tara smiled.

Dave looked at Jarrod. "How'd the boys do this year with the wine crop with the drought out there?"

Jarrod shrugged. "The irrigation system helped; even with the state wide watering ban."

"How'd they get around that?" Gina asked.

Jarrod smiled at her. "The system is tapped into the aquafer that runs under the vineyard. There's a river that runs through the north end of the property that feeds the aquafer."

"But that was even down when we were out there," Aaron noted.

Jarrod nodded his head. "Bottom line Dave; the dry wines will be fine. The sweet ones aren't going to be to the boys' usual standards."

"Grapes for sweeter wines need thirty-three point four percent more water than the ones for dry wines," Reid intoned.

"True Spencer," Jarrod said. 'But aquafer water is nature's filtered rain or snow melt water. That does make a difference from well pumped water."

"By sixteen point three percent," Reid said. Morgan looked at Emily.

"Derek, please don't," Will smiled.

"Already there man," Morgan pointed at him. Will pointed back.

Sandy, sitting next to Bill, smiled at him. "How did you enjoy your summer visitors?"

"We loved having them all out there. Dave was an extra surprise," he smiled.

"And the BBQ ribs were amazing," Diana smiled. "Along with the rest of the meal as usual," she smiled at Cait.

"We all had a great time," Mike smiled at Bill, uncorking the first bottle. Sean smiled at his nephew's ease of opening the bottle, sitting down next to Cait. Mike filled wine glasses.

"The pictures we got of that amazing trip," Penelope gushed, "we're totally awesome."

"But there's gotta be more?" Kevin asked.

"Maybe," Mike winked at him.

"My favorite was the family picture at Yosemite Falls," Sandy smiled. "Even Beans got in the act."

Cait smiled at her. "Guess which one is going to be on the front cover of our annual Christmas post," she winked.

"That was great," Gina smiled.

Garcia looked at Cait. "You already are designing that?"

Hotch shook his head. "Penelope, you know my wife," he smiled. "It's already at the printers."

"Now dat's a surprise," Dave smiled. Cait stuck her tongue out at him. The rest laughed.

When they slowly started to filter away from the table, Diana looked at Cait. "Got it," Cait smiled. She got Diana into her and Aaron's study as the Brooks family, along with Father Jimmy came in the garage door. Jack and Henry were already in the kitchen, looking for dessert.

"Grandma; grandpa," Jack smiled, running to them for hugs.

"Hi Aunt Jess," Henry said, hugging her as well.

When Cait walked out of the study with Diana, having checked her blood pressure, the two were arm in arm. Cait paused in the foyer. "You ready for this?"

Diana smiled. "I am now. I just needed ten minutes of quiet with you being my doctor." Cait smiled at her, rubbing her back.

Cait and Diana walked into the nook area as Leslie, Maggie, Fran and Sandy were getting the desserts ready to be served. Reid took his mother from Cait and introduced her to the Blake's and Callahan's.

Cait gave a hug to Meg. "How you doing?"

Meg smiled. "A lot better."

"That's good to hear kiddo," Cait smiled, kissing her head. Kate and Chris beamed.

Diana looked at Kate. "Spencer told me you have a baby?"

Chris smiled. "That would be the one chasing Beans around by the front door," he pointed as Trevor Callahan swiftly crawled after Beans who was clearly playing with her new little one, wagging her tail. Diana laughed looking at Cait.

"Let's get some dessert," Cait smiled.

Everyone was enjoying their desserts. "Alex," Matt smiled, pulling her into his mammoth arms for a hug, "you are the bomb. Thank you for making my favorite dessert."

James smiled at him. "Your mom's apple pie is pretty awesome too."

Alex smiled at Matt. "It was mom approved." Matt looked at her. "Your mom and I have the same recipe."

"So do I," Maggie smiled. Fran and Sandy both raised hands as well. Hannah did the same with a smile.

"There's the Good Housekeeping Seal of Approval," Matt smiled at Alex.

"Umm, excuse me," Kate Callahan said. "Rumor has it that after dessert, this party goes into singing mode. You all rocked it at the Benjamin."

"Not quite yet," Mike said.

 **###**

 **A/N: Nope; gotta a few more things to take care of.**


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N: *sets out Kleenex box***

Chapter 7

Everyone moved in and around the Great Room to watch the large flat screen TV as Mike put in a DVD. The theme music of _The Amazing Race_ played as the video opened with Phil Keoghan surprising the family.

"I didn't know you were videoing that Mike," Dave said.

"I had to," he smiled. "I knew we were going to get a great Uncle Dave send-off." He looked at the screen. "We just didn't know it would be _that_ big," he pointed.

Maggie, Hannah, Emily, Fran and most loudly Diana shushed the two of them so they could hear Phil's send-off. Jack looked at his brother with a smile and signed _busted_ as he and Henry moved to sit on the floor.

"To start this," Mike said into the camera as it played on the TV, "you've got to check out our home away from home for six weeks." The video showed a guided tour of the motorhome, with Mike narrating. As he filmed the kitchen he said, "Mom is her usual total awesome in this small space."

"Amen to that," Matt said.

"Cut the commentary," Jarrod barked.

"Amen to that," Father Jimmy said. That drew laughter as the video switched to Mike using a marker to map on the now worn atlas the family had used to show their progress.

"That atlas is more than a little used," Spencer noted.

"Ya think kid," Morgan said.

"Spencer!" Diana said.

"Derek!" Fran said at the same time. Jack smiled at them both and signed _busted_ with a huge smile. Savannah pointed back at Jack smiling.

A slow montage of pictures played of their tour through the Smokey Mountains and their visit to the Lost Sea and Rock City in Tennessee. The next map update had them on the way to Vicksburg, Mississippi. Everyone laughed at Beans eating her treat outside of Artie's Ice Cream Shoppe as the family did the same. The pictures ended with the double rainbow over the Mississippi River at their campground outside of the Vicksburg National Military Park

Willie Nelson's _On the Road Again_ played as Mike noted the family's progress to San Antonio in the atlas. A short video ran of Jack accepting to do the upcoming Road Block on the motorhome that Matt took on his cellphone. Their stop at Sea World started with a family picture Miguel, the campground bus driver took of them at the entrance. A few pictures showed of the family touring the park, Jack getting to feed the dolphins and then moved to the video with Jack discovering the Rock Block he would do. Everyone smiled at Jack saying he was the little guy but could do it. That moved to the video of the Go Cam mounted on Jack's helmet as he started his zipline ride shouting his usual "Cowabunga!"

"That looks awesome," Henry said.

"It was," Jack smiled.

Matt looked at Jarrod. "The peanut gallery is allowed," Jarrod growled at him. Lauren gave Matt's ribs a gentle slap as they stood arm in arm watching the video.

Emily, standing near Cait whispered, "How were you with that mom?" she asked, already knowing the answer.

"Having kittens," Cait answered. "That was my youngest son flying over that park." Aaron put his arm around Cait. The video played on with the family enjoying the roller coasters and Jack getting to pet one of the Orca whales.

Another picture montage appeared of the rest of their stay in San Antonio, including Beans enjoying the pet water park at the campground, their tour of The Alamo and a wonderful family picture their server took at Dick's Last Resort.

"Sarah rocked," Jack said.

"See the two beer bottles in the picture?" Matt asked Lauren. She nodded with a smile. "Mom and dad rocked out a chugging contest for Sarah."

"My man," Derek smiled at Hotch.

"I didn't want my wife to put me to shame," Hotch smiled. The group laughed as Mike traced the family's trip across west Texas into New Mexico. A few pictures came up of the family touring Carlsbad Caverns.

It switched to a video that was clearly showing the view through the windshield of the motorhome. Everyone heard Jack excitedly say, "I see a yellow and red flag!" The video zoomed in on Dave standing at the curb of the Albuquerque airport, waiting for them to arrive. "You shot that mom, didn't you?" Mike asked.

"With the video camera always in your hand, I figured what you were doing," Cait smiled.

"You got game mom," Hotch smiled, kissing her temple. Sean and Leslie smile at them.

The video moved to Mike drawing on the map and some singing but it wasn't Willie Nelson. It smoothly segued into Mike filming Cait, Hotch and Dave singing The Eagles song _Take it Easy_ as they moved through Winslow, Arizona. Three beer bottles were on the lunch counter in front of them. Everyone laughed.

"And you didn't sing with us at the Benjamin?" JJ asked, looking at Hotch. Alex and Kate looked at him as well. Mike paused the DVD with a smile at his dad.

"I've heard rumors about that," Tara laughed.

"I'm so glad I was in Europe and missed that," Emily said.

"I only sing in church or on vacation," Hotch said in his best office voice. Mike re-started the DVD to a few pictures of the family and Dave enjoying dinner that night. Hotch received a chorus of catcalls from his team members, past and present as the video turned black. Everyone stilled as white letting appeared on the scene. "That is one big hole in the ground." Under it read _Jackson Aaron Hotchner_ with a date. The group roared. Mike signed _busted_ back to Jack.

A wonderful montage of pictures appeared of the family and Dave enjoying the Grand Canyon, including some shots that Matt took leaning perilously over the safety rail to catch the depths of the wide expanse at the stops they made on their five mile walk along the south rim. Dave's picture he had sent to the team of them all enjoying their downtime in the bar at the end their hike was added as well with them hoisting their drinks. Their wonderful day at Lake Mead was shown as well, including a beautiful picture of Cait and Matt walking together, arm in arm.

JJ looked at Cait. 'Why do I think that has significance?"

Cait nodded at Matt and Lauren. "Mom saying thank you to him for buying into the family trip." JJ, Emily and Kate looked at her. "I knew one of my nestlings would soon start to fly away." Alex smiled at her.

The montage of pictures changed to their stop at Hoover Dam and onto their visit with Diana and Bill in Las Vegas, including the group Skype chat with Spencer. "You guys were having too much fun," Reid smiled. "I was jealous."

"But the Skype chat we all had was most awesome," Penelope smiled. It ended with Jack wiping a tear from his eye as Dave hugged him goodbye. Everyone let out a collective _Awwww_.

"Matt and I are already on that Christmas present for Uncle Dave," Lauren whispered to Cait. Cait pointed at her with a smile as Aaron nodded with a smile as well.

Jessica, standing next to her, rubbed Lauren's back with a large smile. She pointed at Dave. "He'll love that," she whispered. Matt and Lauren smiled at her.

Willie sang again as Mike noted their trip through southeastern California on the way to the ranch. The pictures he took around Mt. Whitney and at Yosemite National Park were amazing. The most special one though was the night picture around the campfire as Jack ate his s'more sitting on Cait's lap as she pointed at a star. "We found mommy's star," Jack smiled.

"She was with us the whole trip buddy," Cait smiled. Father Jimmy rubbed Hannah's shoulder with a smile.

A lengthy montage of pictures appeared of their time at the ranch, including their horse rides with Jake. It ended with the video of the fireworks the ranch hands had done.

"Mom," Mike said. "You're spending your birthday in Virginia from now on. We're out there for the Fourth."

"Amen to that," Jack said emphatically said. Everyone laughed.

The screen turned black for a second and then white lettering appeared again. _Matt's Road Block at the gold mine in Winnecomme, Nevada_ followed by a date. Matt's Go Pro Cam video appeared on the screen. "Now that would totally freak me out," Kevin said.

"You and me both," Gina added. Mike smiled at them both and put his index finger to his lips.

" _Bleep bleep_ ," they all heard, "thanks for this Road Block mom. I don't hang up my clothes in my closet because I'm claustrophobic and you send me on this _bleepin'_ challenge?"

"Thank you God, I'm not alone," Declan said.

Emily shook her head at him. "That's your excuse?" Declan nodded with a large smile.

"Yes my son," Cait smiled. "I'm not going to send you out the door to a soon to be wife that has to put up with what your dad and I have had to."

"Thank you Cait," Lauren said. The rest roared watching the rest of Matt's Road Block.

After Mike traced their path from the Road Block on the atlas and pictures of the American Alps, a gorgeous montage of pictures from the Grand Tetons and Yellowstone National Park finally segued into the video of Old Faithful doing her majestic show. "That's awesome," Henry said. JJ and Will looked at each other, making a mental note. Wyatt, already bored and wandering around, stopped to watch as the sound of Old Faithful's mighty presentation thundered through the stereo speakers.

"We watched it twice," Jack smiled at his friend.

Another of montage of pictures intertwined with Mike mapping their route across the northern states showed. The screen turned black. _My turn to conquer my phobia_ the white lettering read with a date.

Mike's Go Cam video started with him looking out over the plains of South Dakota standing on top of Mt. Rushmore and the National Park Ranger saying, "You can do this son." It segued it Matt's video he took on his iPhone of two specks coming down the face of President Jefferson's face and then switched back to Mike's helmet camera as he successfully removed the bird's nest.

The video smoothlessly switched to Aaron's filming of Mike coming over the top shouting the Roman conquer words, thrusting his arms into the air. Jarrod looked at Aaron. "I was very proud of my son that morning," he smiled.

"No thanks to you Uncle Dave," Mike fired off.

"What?" Savannah asked as another photo montage appeared of the family's trip across Minnesota, Wisconsin, Illinois and into Ohio.

"It's OK Savannah," Mike smiled. "Uncle Dave set up something else. What does Derek say about paybacks?" he smiled. The video switched to Cait's rollercoaster ride in Sandusky, Ohio.

Cait looked at Dave. "I don't like you sometimes." The group laughed as Cait and Aaron took their ride. Another photo montage appeared of their tour of the Football Hall of Fame and trip across Pennsylvania, ending with Dave and Mudgie joining them outside of Gettysburg. Mike added pictures of all of them as they toured Gettysburg National Military Park on their bikes. He inserted the video that Aaron had taken as Matt recited Coach Herman Boone's speech at Pitzer Woods from the same place in the movie _Remember the Titans_. The football fans all nodded in appreciation, knowing the movie.

Reid looked at JJ. She smiled. 'Spence, the next time you take care of Henry, the two of you can watch that movie together. He loves it." Spencer smiled at the thought.

The screen turned black as Jack's voice came through the speakers. "I know this trip was for me to learn some things. And I did. I learned the different kinds of geography our country has," they heard as more pictures appeared of some the American landscape they had seen. "But the biggest lesson I learned was a history one."

The video turned into a slow montage of pictures they all had taken at Vicksburg and Gettysburg as a moving rendition of a medley of _Dixieland_ and the _Battle Hymn of the Republic_ played softly in the background. Will, being a true southern boy, smiled at Mike's thoughtfulness to remember both sides of the Civil War.

That then turned into another montage of the headstone pictures they all had captured at the cemeteries of the very young men, really boys that died in the conflicts, as the audio of Dave's recitation of Lincoln's Gettysburg Address was overlaid. Everyone was mesmerized in admiration at the tribute.

The screen turned black again with white letters appearing. _The Real Reason_ was all it said, with Matt's voice. "I know this was mom and dad's final hoorah for a family trip with all of us boys. But there was another reason for this trip; mom and dad celebrating their fifth anniversary. They could have gone off and did something together by themselves; but they choose to spend it with us, their sons. This is our thank you." Aaron moved behind Cait to engulf her in his arms, pulling her close to his chest. Tara and Emily smiled at them.

The opening guitar strains of Ed Sheehan's song played and the video appeared of the two of them dancing under the stars in the campground outside of Yosemite. Interposed through the video were pictures of the two of them the boys had covertly taken. The one of Aaron trying to kiss her with his scruffies drew a laugh from all. Cait wiped a tear as she watched. Aaron kissed her temple. She wasn't the only one with sentimental tears. Will pulled JJ to his chest, putting his arm around her shoulder as she wiped her own tear.

The video ended with their three sons singing along with the final lyric. _We found love right where we are_. Aaron held Cait close to him. The video faded into a beautiful picture of the two of them with the Grand Tetons in the background taken on the grand porch of the Jackson Lake Lodge. "Happy Anniversary mom and dad. We love you. And thanks for an amazing trip," the boys said together. The DVD slowly faded to black. There wasn't a dry adult eye in the home.

 **###**

 **A/N:** _ **Dixie**_ **is referred to as the song of the South, especially during the Civil War.** _ **Battle Hymn**_ **is considered the same for the North side of that war. Whenever I hear that medley of those two played together, I get goosebumps.**

 **Now do you get the "tying it all together" reference? I'm a sly, crafty writer (on occasion hehehehehehehe). When I wrote** _ **Family Amazing Race**_ **, knowing that my next** _ **Family**_ **story would be my Thanksgiving one, I knew I was going to put this chapter in. Like I said, keeping the Thanksgiving story new and fresh each year has become a challenge. I like challenges.**

 **And it's just another example of the wonderful things I've learned from my mentor. That I have in my heart right now, going through her US Black Friday retail worker hell. I hope the Hotch scruffies reference helped. :D**

 **This one is for you babe. Luvs ya.**

 ***deep Knightly bow***


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

"Michael, my boy" Dave smiled. "That was beautiful."

"Oh it was most awesome, fantastic, totally magical," Garcia gushed, wiping a tear. "You should be studying film making at Georgetown." That earned her the Hotchner glare; times two, which Mike noticed.

He put his arm around her. "Thank you Penelope," he smiled, pulling her to him. "But it's just a hobby for me. I like my chemistry studies. I'm hoping maybe that will get me into the Bureau someday," he smiled at his dad. Everyone noticed Aaron's proud smile back. His mother's and Uncle Dave's weren't far behind.

"Worked for me," Gina smiled.

"Really?" Mike asked.

She nodded her head with a smile. "I graduated from Nebraska as a Chemistry major and applied for the FBI Academy my last semester. After I worked for a couple of years with the Bureau researching drug samples to see how they could be traced to the manufacturer, I applied for an opening with the Crime Scene team and got accepted," she smiled.

"I'll stick with my beakers and Bunsen burners," Mike smiled. "They don't need me to hear the best."

"Mike, by the time CSU gets to a scene," Gina said, "it's what you see that counts." Mike smiled at her.

"Either way, that's a great ambition Mike," Father Jimmy smiled. "And your video was fantastic. But I believe we need to get this party rolling before our special guest needs to head out," he smiled at Diana.

"I'm ready to rumble," Diana smiled. Jack and Henry walked by her, giving her a high five. Diana responded with a huge smile as she slapped each of the boy's hands.

Jarrod rubbed Jimmy's shoulder. "This what you're looking for," he said, handing him a tumbler with scotch and Bailey's.

"I shall remember you tomorrow at my noon mass," Jimmy smiled, raising the glass, taking a sip. Just then, Michael LaMontagne bellowed his need for a diaper change and his bottle on the comforter in the middle of the Great Room. Ethan wasn't far behind.

"You stink little brother," Henry said.

"He's not the only one," Jack smiled.

Leslie rubbed their heads and then reached to pick up Ethan and JJ pulled Michael into her arms. "You guys don't want to do a diaper change like you did last year with Wyatt?"

Jack shook his head. "I'll pass on that one Aunt Leslie."

"Me too," Henry added. They both smiled taking the little ones to Cait and Aaron's bathroom to change them.

By the time Leslie and JJ came back out with the boys, Cait was already at the piano as Jimmy was serenading everyone with a rousing rendition of _Finnegan's Wake_. Matt and Lauren had the bottles of formula warmed for both the boys. Grandma Sandy and "grandma" Maggie got the honors with the night time bottles. Everyone laughed at Jimmy's lyrics as Aaron smiled at Cait, sitting her glass of scotch and Bailey's on the piano, sitting down next to her with his own. Tara looked at Emily. "It's like this every year?"

"Yuppp," Emily smiled.

As Jimmy gave a rousing finish, Diana walked up to the piano and smiled. Jimmy smiled at her. "You doing something?" he asked with a smile.

"Father Jimmy, don't give away my paranoid schizophrenic persona," she winked. "I was involved in a conspiracy."

Jimmy smiled. "Your confession is safe with me." Everyone looked around at each other.

Cait looked at Aaron. "My husband, I'm part of that conspiracy. So I need you to get that fine tusch of yours off my piano bench," she smiled.

Aaron looked at the two of them. "Gee thanks for making a co-conspirator," he smiled, getting up.

"I know a good lawyer son," Jarrod said with a smile and a wink.

Cait got up as well and opened the piano bench top. She pulled out a piece of music, put it on the music stand above the keys and sat down. Diana joined her on the piano bench. Cait played an introduction and Diana sang a moving rendition of Joni Mitchell's _Both Sides Now_. When she finished, Spencer and Bill having moved up to the piano smiled at her. "That was your favorite," Bill commented. Diana nodded at him with a smile. Aaron smiled at Cait.

"I remember you singing that as well," Spencer said. "But honestly, I've forgotten how beautiful you sing."

"Hear, hear to that," Aaron smiled.

"Thank you all gentleman," Diana beamed. She noticed Leslie and JJ heading to the stairs to put Ethan and Michael to bed in the loft away from the music.

Diana smiled at Cait, getting up, putting her arm around Will. "Please sing them to sleep like you did with your sons. It was amazing last year." Aaron sat down next to Cait as she sang _Memories_ again. Matt pulled Lauren into his arms as Jack sat down next to Cait and Aaron put Wyatt in her lap, pulling Henry into his. When she finished, the boys sang _Rudolph the Red Nosed Reindeer_ together.

Gina and Brian had worked up a new song for the festivities. Alex and Kate goaded Emily into reprising her version of _Santa Baby_. Will did a wonderful southern version of _Jingle Bell Rock_. Chris Callahan sang his son to sleep in Meg's arms with _Silent Night_. Kate took him upstairs to join the other two sleeping boys.

Everyone looked at Declan as he walked up to Cait's piano. He smiled at her. "You know my other passion besides lacrosse?" he quietly asked. Cait smiled with a nod. He whispered in her ear. Cait smiled at Aaron. Declan brought down the house with his beautiful Irish tenor voice, covering Michael Crawford's rendition of _Music of the Night_.

"That's my show choir son," Emily proudly said.

"This New York Broadway fan girl can't follow that," Leslie smiled at Declan, rubbing his shoulder. The group settled into a holiday sing along of other favorite Christmas songs. _The Twelve Days of Christmas_ got all the BAU agents involved, with their spin on the lyrics. Aaron started it, singing _on the first day of Christmas, my true love gave to me a senior profiler_. Dave warbled _five not three golden rings_ at each place to laughter as each one got worse. Matt's finely poured tumbler of more scotch than Bailey's was starting to hit home. The group roared through it all. Matt winked at Lauren and Mike. The three shared a silent laugh in the kitchen.

The Brooks family even stayed until the party broke up a little before ten. Cait and Leslie said quick good-byes to everyone getting Jack and Wyatt to head up the steps. The cousins were sharing Jack's bed. Cait hugged Diana. "See you Saturday."

"I can't wait," Diana said. She rubbed her shoulder. "Go take care of your son," she smiled.

Cait headed for the steps, prodding Jack to move faster as Leslie picked up Wyatt and got him up the steps.

-00CM00—

Once the guests left, the scotch and Bailey's got more of a workout. Mike hiccupped his good nights after his second. Matt and Lauren weren't far behind.

A little before midnight, Sean lifted his glass of scotch to take the last sip. "My wife won't be happy with me in the morning," he said.

"Neither will mine," Jarrod smiled. They clinked glasses and polished off the contents as Aaron came up the steps from the basement.

Cait smiled at him. "Our drunken Italian is tucked in on the couch with a fire going." Sean and Jarrod smiled as they moved off. Aaron giggled at her only like he could under the influence. "He's out like a light. What about the dogs?"

"They've been out and in. Beans is upstairs with Mike and I'm assuming Mudg is bunking with the boys." They cleaned up the glasses, got the dishwasher running for the third time and shut the house down a few minutes after midnight, heading to their bedroom.

Cait come out of their bathroom to see Aaron lying bare chested in bed, smiling. "Care to share," she asked rubbing in her hand lotion, took off her glasses and shut the nightstand light off. She climbed in and looked at Aaron.

"My son wants to join the FBI," Aaron smiled in the darkness. He looked at her. "I think I want to get you naked tonight."

Cait laughed. "Try tomorrow night lover when you're in better shape." She rolled on her left side.

Aaron laughed again. "At least I won't have Dave's hangover tomorrow and I've got a promise," he smiled, spooning around her. Cait softly laughed as well, settling against him. "Dinner was amazing. Thanks again Doc."

"You're welcome. Good night Aaron. I love you."

Her husband's response was a soft snore in her ear. Cait smiled and shut her eyes.

 **#####**

 **A/N: Thank you again for the reviews, following and/or favorite alerts, or just taking the time to read. I appreciate it all so much.**

 _ **Music of the Night**_ **is from the Broadway musical** _ **Phantom of the Opera**_ **. In my world, only one man can sing that song. And that's the original Phantom: Michael Crawford.**

 ***Knightly bow***


End file.
